Deimata
Deimata is the main antagonist of the 2012 Disney Channel original film, Girl vs. Monster. She is an immortal and super powerful monster who wants to possess Skylar's soul for all eternity. She is portrayed by Tracy Dawson. Background Deimata is one of the Ancient Ones, meaning she is immortal. She is most likely the only ancient based on context in the movie. This big baddie has a personal grudge against Skylar’s monster hunter parents. When she is accidentally released from her basement prison, she vows revenge. Her quest for world domination is fed by the fear of her enemies – Skylar in particular. Role in the Film Skylar was crushed when the next afternoon, her parents make her stay home and even put on an alarm system to keep her in. She attempts to sneak out of the house by cutting the power so the alarm system won't work. That unfortunately unleashes a monster named Deimata (that was contained in her parents hunting unit) who is determined to feed the fear on Skylar and her family forever. As Skylar’s world is turned upside down, she learns that her parents have been keeping a big secret – that she comes from a long line of monster hunters. She is the fifth generation. Now, it is up to Skylar and her friends to channel their inner strength and conquer more than just this monster. Every person has their own personal monster, which feeds on their fear. Now that Deimata is loose, Skylar experiences all the fear she never had before and tries to deny what is happening. She, Sadie and Henry go, armed with Skylar's parents' monster hunting tools, to the party at the McQuarry Mansion. But Henry becomes frozen in fear, after getting scared of his monster. Cobb, her parents assistant, comes and takes him back home to fix him. Meanwhile, Deimata lures Skylar's parents into a trap by pretending that Skylar was in trouble. After this, Myra, Skylar's rival, who is at home with a broken neck is eating ice cream. Soon, the red smoke comes out and it transforms into Deimata. She then controlled Myra and goes to the party where she publicly insults Skylar of being nervous to sing at Ryan's party and Sadie comforts Skylar after she runs out, embarrassed. A possessed Myra sings in Skylar's place and turns to Theodosia and Bob (Sadie and Henry's monsters). Myra falls downstairs after Deimata leaves Myra's body as Skylar and Sadie find her. Myra informs them about Deimata and how she can possess people- like she did with her. Skylar thanks her, and she and Sadie rush to save the people upstairs. During a confrontation with his personal monster, a fixed and armed Henry learns that letting go of your fears will cause the monsters to disintegrate into nothing. He goes to the mansion to inform Skylar of this. So, she grabs the microphone and tells Ryan to grab his guitar and meet her outside. But, Deimata possesses Ryan to better discourage Skylar from facing her fears, but he manages to break free by facing his greatest fear: asking Skylar out. Skylar faces her fears and sings in front of everybody, while Ryan and his band performs as well. While Skylar sings, all the monsters vanish and Sadie also gathers the courage to stand up to Theodosia by spelling things she couldn't when she was a little girl. When all the monsters are all vanquished, Deimata comes and reveals she cannot be destroyed that way. She then reminds Skylar that she still has Skylar's parents in captivity, and Skylar rushes off to find them, with Sadie and Henry following behind with everybody especially Ryan and Myra watches them from a distance. Skylar and her friends try to fight off Deimata, but she doesn't seem able to be stopped. Although Skylar has overcome her fear, she soon realizes Deimata is still feeding off of her parents' fears—about Skylar's safety. Once Skylar gets her parents to trust her, Deimata is weakened and the three friends defeat her and capture her. However, in a post-credits scene, Deimata blows on the glass in the hunting unit, cracking it and we hear it break as Deimata's laugh is heard one last time, hinting at a sequel. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Deimata is able to teleport to anywhere. *'Flight': She can fly by transforming into a red smoke form. *'Immortality': Not a power in itself but, an ability Deimata was able to stay young forever *'Invisibility': She can make herself invisible. *'Supernatural breath': She has supernatural breathing abilities like how she was able to crack the contaiment unit's glass just by simply breathing on it. She also used this ability when she blew on Skylar's grandfather. *'Possession': She can possess a mortal body. *'Telekinesis': Deimata can move objects with her mind. *'Increased Size': When she feeds in a lot of fear Deimata can increase size. *'Voice Manipulating': She used this ability whe she was imitating Skylar's voice. She also used it when she imitated a rock star's voice at Ryan's party. *'Tenteclas face growing ability': She hs the power to grow tentacles from her face *'Monster Controlling': Due to being an immortal monster she can control other monsters but it can only be when she feels powerful enough like when Halloween is over at midnight and it's a full moon then she can have the power to control any type of monsters. *'Multiplying Head': By feeding in a lot of fear, she can multiply her head. *'Green Energy Blasts': She can shoot green balls of energy out of her fingers. Trivia *She has an army of monsters. *She has taken over both Myra and Ryan Dean and Skylar Lewis *She has been kept in the Lewis family basement for 15 years in a containment tank. *She has visited Skylar in her house twice (when Skylar was a baby), threatening her. *She has a sense of humor, since she attempted to play charades with Skylar's parents so they would know how she would destroy them. *While in an old labratory, Deimata attempted to scare Steve and Julie (Skylar's parents), but her attempts failed. *She wanted to possess Skylar's soul for all eternity. *In a fanfiction, after Skylar's protoplasm is pulled out of her body, Deimata finally possesses her soul for all eternity and Deimata possesses Skylar's body and renames herself Deimata Skylar. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Magic